The Carnival
by triquetraperson
Summary: When Kitty and Rogue go to a fair with Lance and Pietro, Rogue gets some cotton candy and after Kitty and Pietro eat up all of it, they get hyper and begin terroroizing the carnival [COMPLETE]
1. The carnival

This is a short story about what happened to Kitty when she went to a fairwith Lance and a few others and ate some cotton candy. I would have made it a one shot but I didn't feel like doing that so it'll be three chapters andI mean three chapters. The other 2 will definately be longer though.

* * *

Kitty Pryde was lying on her bed when the phone in her room rang. She didn't want to pick it up so she said, "Rogue, can you like get the phone please?" 

"Why? Are ya expectin an important call?" asked Rogue suspiciously as she picked it up. "Hello...Who is it...this is Rogue...you what?! Never mind...hold on." Then she turned away from the phone and said, "It's yahr boyfriend."

Kitty raised an eyebrow at Rogue then took the phone from her. "Hello? Oh hi Lance...yes, I'm fine...no I'm not...what?! No way...right, I'm sure..."

Rogue looked over at Kitty and said, "Will yah please hurry up and ask him what? Ah need to call Risty!"

Kitty made a face at Rogue and said into the phone, "Yeah, so Lance, why did you like, call...the what...oh, I thought you said hair...sure I'd love to go to the fair with you...when? How about you pick me up tomorrow at one then we can go...too early? Then how about three...great! Ok then see you tomorrow!" Kitty put down the phone and sighed. She then turned to Rogue and said, "Isn't Lance so sweet? He's like taking me to the fair tomorrow."

"Oh, joy!" replied Rogue sarcastically. Then making a face at Kitty, Rogue said, "Can ah come?"

"Like, of course! Lance said that I could bring anyone, so you can like come with me!"

"Oh, uh thanks," said Rogue taken aback. She didn't know what else to say. Then she picked up the phone, dialed Risty's number and waited for her to pick it up.

Kitty went back to her bed and instead of doing more homework, she dreamily stared at the ceiling and thought of Lance.

* * *

Please review and I don't mind flames or anything like that. 


	2. The action begins!

Well, I really liked writing this chapter for one thing. That's all I have to say but i'm sorry if I don't get Rogue's accent down properly so please, excuse me.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of its characters. They are all owned by Marvel.

* * *

_The next day:_

"Come on Rogue! Like get up!" yelled an ecstatic Kitty. "We need to like get ready!"

"Ah, leave me alone Kitty. It's 10:30 for cryin out loud. And ya said that we're leavin at 3!"

"I known but like, I need to get you ready. We're going to the fair! You'll meet cute guys there. Don't you want to?"

"Sure I do," said Rogue groggily, "That is if I want to kill them on the spot."

Kitty scowled at Rogue and said, "Fine, be that way then. Don't blame me when I'm ready and it's time to go and you're still like getting ready." Then Kitty walked out of the room. Rogue rolled her eyes and went back to sleep.

At 2:45 Rogue was down stairs in the living room reading a magazine when suddenly there was a whoosh of air and Pietro appeared in front of her. "What the... How'd you get here!" yelled a startled Rogue.

"You're forgetting. I'm the fastest man alive! Security systems can't stop me. Where's the cat?"

"The 'cat'," said Rogue getting up, "is still gettin ready." Then Rogue got up and said, "Is Lance outside?"

"Well, duh, I wouldn't be here otherwise," said Pietro.

Then Rogue said, "If Kitty asks where ah am, tell her that ah'm in Lance's jeep waitin for her."

"Wait, your coming?" asked a confused Pietro.

"Yeah, Kitty wanted me to come."

"Now why would she want that?" asked Pietro pretending to think hard. Rogue swatted him on his head with her glove and went outside to Lance's jeep. After five minutes, a very aggravated and nicely dressed Kitty came leisurely walking towards Lance's jeep.

"Wow, Kitty, you look really nice," said Lance.

"Like, thank you. Oh, and I hope you don't like mind if Rogue like comes with us."

"Uh...I guess that's fine as long as she doesn't take off her gloves or anything."

"Whah not," asked Rogue. Lance turned around and Rogue's white hand was an inch away from his face.

"You scared, Lance?" asked Pietro clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

"No," said Lance turning around. "I'd rather not get us into a car crash while we're driving there. That's all."

"Right ah'm sure," muttered Rogue. Then Kitty glared at her and she said, "What?"

The fairgrounds were really crowded so it took Lance ten minutes to find a space to park. Finally the three of them and a very excited Pietro walked into the carnival. "This is going to be so cool. I can use my powers here and no one will no what hit them," he said rubbing his hands together. Anyone want to watch me?"

"Nah," said Lance. Then he took Kitty and whispered something in her ear. Kitty turned to Rogue and said, "Is it like alright if me and Lance like go on rides by ourselves without you two?" Without even waiting for an answer, Kitty said, "Thanks bye! Oh and meet us back here in an hour!" Then she and Lance walked off somewhere.

Pietro stood next to Rogue and put an arm around her and said, "Looks like it's just you and me, so you'll have to watch me in action." Then he pushed Rogue onto the bench that was behind her and zipped off. Then in a few seconds, he came back to Rogue with something in his hand. "Check it out!" Pietro opened his hand to reveal forty dollars that he had stolen from people around them.

"Not that bad," said Rogue.

"Not that bad? Are you kidding? You couldn't even do better, that is if you're not chicken to do it," he said with a smile on his face.

"How about this, let me take a small part of yahr power so I can run around lahk a maniac and steal stuff too," said Rogue who was annoyed at being called chicken.

"Fine then, zap me!" Rogue stared at him and he said, "What?"

"Ah do not zap people. Ah touch them." Rogue carefully took of her glove and slightly touched Pietro's hand.

"Whoa, I feel dizzy," he told her.

"Just stay here. Ah'll be back," said Rogue running off. In a few seconds, Rogue reappeared with fifty dollars in her hand, a pink spotted stuffed animal cow, and an ice cream sundae. "How's this?"

"You win," replied Pietro. "I feel too dizzy to do anything." Then the two of them talked for the rest of the hour until Lance and Kitty came back.

When Lance and Kitty finally came back, which was two hours after they were supposed to come back, Kitty was holding two big lions and Lance was holding a small tiger. They were shocked to see a tired out Pietro and a tired out Rogue with loads of stuffed animals and food next to them.

"Oh my god, how did you two like, get all of that stuff?" asked an amazed Kitty.

"Where did you get the money to buy all this Pietro? None of us at the Brotherhood even have this much combined."

"Don't ask," said Rogue, who was experiencing a headache since Pietro's powers were just going away. Then she said, "Ah'll be back, Ah need something sweet to eat." Rogue ran off and in a few seconds, she came back with pink cotton candy. She stared at it and said, "Pink is not mah favorite color." She did not notice that Pietro and Kitty were staring at her cotton candy. Right before she took a bite, Kitty snatched half of it out of her hands and began to eat it. Then Pietro took the other half.

"MM this stuff is delicious!" shouted a hyper Kitty.

"You know, you could have just asked me to buy you some," said Lance awkwardly.

"It ok Lance," said Kitty loudly. "I don't want you to buy me anything else."

Pietro, who had just finished his cotton candy, ran over to Kitty and said, "Hey Kitty. Do you want some more?"

"SURE! I'd love some!" Then she jumped into his arms and said, "Take me there!"

"OK! Let's go," shouted Pietro in a voice so fast that no one could understand him. Then Pietro ran off to get more cotton candy with a laughing Kitty in his arms.

"What just happened?" asked Rogue.

"I have no idea, but when they're done goofing off, I'm gonna kill Pietro."

"For carrying Kitty?"

"No, for eating cotton candy. This happened a few months ago and it was about a week before Pietro calmed down enough for us to get him to come home."

"Ah didn't know that that's what would happen if Kitty ate cotton candy." Then Rogue got up and said, "What are we gonna do with all this stuff?"

"I dunno. Leave it in a bush or something. After you do that, remind me to kill Pietro, ok?"

"Sure, ah can do." Then Rogue and Lance went to look for Kitty and Pietro.


	3. What ever will happen next?

**I apologize beforehand for Rogue's accent. I am horrible at writing accents like that. Well, read and review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of its characters. They are all owned by Marvel Comics.

* * *

**

"Ok," said Rogue. "Where should ah look first?"

"Dunno, just, if you come across either of them, use your," said Lance looking at her hands, "Powers to get them."

"Lahke this?" asked Rogue taking her hand out of her glove and waving it an inch away from Lance's face.

"Yeah, yeah, now get it away from me. If I find them then I'll create a tremor or something." Then Lance walked of furiously.

"This should be very fun," said Rogue to herself as she too walked in search of Kitty and Pietro.

_Meanwhile: _

Pietro was running the fastest he could since he had gotten an over dosage of cotton candy. He was also carrying Kitty, who was screaming at the top of her lungs to go faster. Then he stopped and said, "Whatdoyouwanttodonow?"

"I like don't know what you like said," giggled Kitty, "but let's get some more cotton candy!" she screamed.

"Soundsgoodtome," replied Pietro zipping off with Kitty to find more cotton candy. It's a miracle that Kitty could even see anything but she saw a cotton candy booth and screamed to Pietro to stop there. But Pietro didn't listen to her and he ran right by the stall and grabbed a huge chunk of the cotton candy. "This is great!" screamed Kitty. Then she said evilly, "Do you like want some?" and she stuffed a whole bunch of it into Pietro's mouth and whatever didn't get into his mouth got all over his face.

"Ahhh! Ican'tseeanything!" he yelled, and soon he began zigzagging all over the fair occasionally running through walls with the help of Kitty.

"This is like so fun!" she screamed and smashed more into Pietro's face. After this, Pietro decided that he didn't want to carry Kitty anymore so he dropped her.

"Hey! Like, what's the big idea?" shouted Kitty at Pietro who was long gone by then. "Like, fine then!" Kitty got off of the ground and looked around to see where she was. As she began walking backwards, she bumped into someone. "Like, oh my god, I'm sorry," she said loudly. She looked up to see who it was and it was Lance staring down at her. "Like hi Lance! Pick me up and like carry me!" she shouted gleefully wrapping her arms around his neck. When he just frowned at her, she said, "You're like no fun."

"Kitty, are you ok?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm like fine," sulked Kitty. "I like wish Pietro was here," she said dreamily. "We like had a lot of fun together.

"What about me?" asked Lance.

"You're like no fun. You can't run around like really fast and steal cotton candy," muttered Kitty.

"So? I can still do this," said Lance, pulling Kitty into a strong embrace and putting his lips softly on hers. As he pulled out of the kiss, he saw that Kitty was looking at him with a dreamy look in her eyes. "What?"

"That was like, wonderful…" she said still looking at him dreamily. "Do it again!"

"What?" he asked but before he could answer, Kitty had pulled him down to her and their lips locked once more. While they were still kissing, Kitty suddenly pulled away from Lance, yawned, and fell to the ground. Lance smiled at Kitty and said, "Finally, I was wondering when you were going to burn out." He bent to pick her up and put his hand on the ground. A small tremor that lasted for no more that two seconds ensued. Lance picked Kitty up and waited for Rogue on the bench.

Rogue on the other hand was not having as nice of a time as Lance and Kitty. She had been walking for about twenty minutes and still no sign of either of them. "Damn," Rogue muttered. "It's getting real cold out here." She rubbed her hands but was suddenly knocked flat on her face by something. Rogue heard a laugh and said, "Speedy." She walked to a secluded area of the carnival where no one could see her and called out, "Gat yar butt aht here Speedy! Make it quick cause ah'm real cold!" And right on cue, Pietro ran right in front of her.

"Well, if it isn't little Roguey, whatdoyouwant?"

"What?"

"What do you want?" asked Pietro. "Ihaven'tgotalldayhere! I have stuff to steal, people to bug, and kids to tease!"

"We're goin back Pietro, the carnival's over."

"Really? Then make me." Then Pietro ran around Rogue in a circle causing a whirlwind around her. Suddenly, Rogue began rising off the ground. Pietro began laughing like a maniac. "What're you gonna do, Roguey?"

"Just shut up and let meh down!" Rogue shouted. "Just then, she heard a noise which signified that Lance had found Kitty. "Great, the two lovebirds have found each other."

"What was that, Roguey?" asked Pietro.

"Lance found Kitty," shouted Rogue.

"Really? That'sgoodbecauseshewasreallystartingtoanoymealot."

"What?" shouted Rogue but all she got was a punch in her stomach from Pietro who was laughing at how helpless she was. "What the hell is wrong with ya?"

Pietro stopped for a second and said, "Roguey, watch your language." Then he began laughing again and started running in circles. "Aren't I the fastest in the world. I bet I'm even faster than Flash!"

"Who?" yelled Rogue. Without warning, Pietro stopped running and Rogue dropped to the ground. "Mah god, that hurt." Rogue looked up at Pietro and said, "What?"

Pietro was looking at her with astonishment written all over his face. "You don't know who Flash is?"

"Nah."

"He is the greatest super hero that has ever lived. My inspiration actually. "Do you think I'm like him? Because I think I'm like him. What do you think?" But he didn't get a reply for in a flash, Rogue stuck her ungloved hand in front of him causing him to trip and causing her hand to collide with his face. "Uh, that hurts Roguey…" murmured Pietro who fell flat on top of Rogue who was clutching her stomach on the ground.

"Great," said Rogue. "He was supposed ta be knocked aht but not on meh." Rogue hoisted Pietro over her shoulders and ran in search of Lance. A few minutes later, he found Lance on a bench with Kitty in his arms.

"You finally found him," said Lance as Rogue dropped his limp body on the bench next to Lance.

Rogue sat down and said, "Heh, ah found him and got a stomach ache with it." Lance snorted and Rogue said, "What happened when you found her?"

"Well, she wanted me to carry her but I didn't then she started ranting about how great Pietro was and how she wished that he was here then I kissed her and she was alright."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him and said, "Whah does it always happen to meh?"

"Think of it this way, you can keep some of his powers for a little bit and have fun around your stupid mansion with it."

"That's actually a good idea, Alvers," said Rogue, leaning back on the bench.

"Yeah, and while your at, annoy Summers for me, will ya?" Lance got up with Kitty and said, "You get Pietro, let's head back."

Rogue glared at him, threw Pietro over her shoulders and with a small grunt, followed Lance back to the jeep.


End file.
